Good Morning, Kitten
by Teardrops and Roses
Summary: A short little story of two members of the Mystery Inc. gang finally admiting their love for one another over the holidays. Daphne and Fred with Velma and Shaggy hints. Please, R&R! Thanks. Complete REVAMPED!
1. How About a Milkshake?

Hey everyone, Alright. Well, to those who were reading my other fanfic, I'm so sorry that I ended up having to change the rating, I merely felt that since certain topics were being discussed (Fred and Daphne were much older than in the cartoons) that it should be to the rating it now is.

Anyhow, this is a completely different fanfic that is just a little thing that I thought of and decided, "Hey, it's not the best, but why not?" So what if it's not anywhere near Christmas time. I'm quite hot at the moment, despite the fact that I'm continuing to wear a hoodie and no matter what anyone says I shall not take it off. (Sorry, that was more for those who know me rather than the majority of the audience.) So, I thought why not make a small fic where it was freezing cold, then this idea spurred from that. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

That particular day was the first first snow-fall of the season. The city of Coolsville had never seen so much snow on the first fall, but something magical seemed to be stirring in the air that Christmas. As Daphne looked out on the town from her bedroom's adjoined balcony, a slight sigh escaped from her lips and the frost was easily seen. Her strawberry-blonde tresses had just been fragranced to smell as their name-sake and were offset by a beautiful light green sweater and dark blue hip-hugger jeans. Her elbows rested upon the concreted balcony's railing; it was the perfect height to lean down against and yet still be comfortable.

As the snow fell onto her eye lashes a young man came up behind her, she had not noted the car pull up to the manor's driveway, particularly for the fact that it did not. The young man wished to surprise her, seeing as how, though he was not her boyfriend, he wished to be and therefore would often flirt with her in such ways.

"Guess who?" the deep voice questioned her, placing his rather strong hands lightly over her eyelids, feeling the soft coldness of the snow upon them.

"Freddie, you really ought to try disguising your voice or something," Daphne exclaimed with a giggle as she turned about. She had not noticed that he stood as close to her as he did and therefore bumped into him, "Oh, sorry Freddie." As she looked up she saw the same comforting crystal blue eyes looking down at her as they always seemed to. They reflected well against the contrasting blonde tone of his hair and were only a few shades lighter than his black leather jacket he now sported.

All he could do was let out a smile and gaze into her eyes. Daphne, being a girl, wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that Fred had a crush on her, but at times she did doubt herself and would never state the truth of her own heart for that matter. "Come on Freddie, aren't Shaggy and Velma down-stairs?" Daphne asked as she placed his hand in her own and began pulling him along out of her bedroom.

"We're going to be late...I know, I know." Fred stated after hearing the reason for why they were in such a rush.

"Don't worry Daph! We're fine," Velma stated, her signature orange sweater covering her top yet a pair of dark brown jeans replaced the uniform-like skirt.

"Like, yeah gang, but let's hurry up, Scooby and I are starving, who knows how crowded the food court will be?" The final voice came from a scraggly looking young man, a dark green trench-coat adorned his body and a slight goatee was obviously beginning to grow upon his chin. Along side of him stood the only animal over a foot in height, which was allowed into Blake manor, a wonderful canine companion named Scoobert 'Scooby' Doo.

Daphne left a note upon the kitchen counter signaling to Jenkins, her family's most trusted butler, since her parents were on business, that she would be home later and was out with "the gang." She then signed her name at the bottom, placing a heart next to it and soon after, they left the house, locking it up. Once they were pilled into the car, Fred in the driver's seat, Daphne immediately next to him, and Velma beside her, both Scooby and Shaggy in the back, they were headed towards the mall. With all the popularity the gang had received, the Coolsville mall was open to having pets come into their stores, so long as they didn't ruin anything. Soon enough they were at the mall and each hopped out of the car, and walked on in.

The mall was to close in only a little less than three hours and each member of the gang had specific gifts they wanted to locate. "Oh Goodness!" Daphne exclaimed as they walked into the mall. Her eyes were immediately set upon the hundreds of people who seemed to be doing their shopping during the last week before Christmas as well.

"Like, I thought we would be the only ones he-OW!" Exclaimed Shaggy as a middle-aged woman ran accidentally ran over his foot with a stroller as she attempted to navigate throughout the crowded stores and filled walk-ways.

"Actually, according to a study done by myself in the second grade, most holiday shoppers procrastinate until the second week before the actual event...though with it being only one week away I certainly thought that there would be less." Stated the petite in stature, Ms. Dinkley.

They paused a moment at first; the gang had been so used to hearing Fred's voice claim out, "Alright gang, let's split up!" They now did it not only on their cases, yet in everyday life. Each of the three turned their heads to him slowly, wondering if he might say it any time soon, yet he spoke nothing. Recently each of the members had noticed that Fred had become a bit more quiet than his usual, decisive and outspoken self, yet they didn't say any of this in front of him in case he might take it a wrong way.

"Like, Velmster, wanna come with me and maybe we can get these gifts done sooner?" Shaggy questioned, while he nervously fiddled with Scooby's leash, which was secured tightly around his hand.

"Alright, Shaggy," Velma stated as she attempted to hide her giggle as she noted a blush slowly seeping across his cheeks as he spoke to her.

Even as they went off, Fred was silent, not paying much attention to the words that were said next as they drifted into his ears. They came almost in a whisper at first, yet then as he was pulled from his thoughts, he turned to see Daphne, her right hand positioned ever so gently on her hip, "Freddie are you even listening to me?"

"Ah-a-Of course, Daph, why wouldn't I?" After his response, Daphne pouted out her bottom lip a bit, showing that he knew he hadn't and he playfully rolled his eyes, "Come on Daphne, how about I treat you to a milkshake to make up for it?"

"Strawberry?" chimed in the optimistically forgiving voice.

"Is there any other flavor?" Fred stated sarcastically as he took her hand and they too attempted to avoid the crowds of people while they made their way to the food court.


	2. The Kitten Story

After having ordered and paid for Daphne's milkshake, Fred turned it over to her. "You sure you don't want some Freddie?" Her voice was so soft and calm Fred felt that he had never heard it that way, though at the same time, he knew that he had, at least a thousand times before. His gaze transferred down to the young woman before him, her bright, beautiful eyes were already looking up at him and both noticed, immediately turning a bit pink on the cheeks, and turning aside from the sight of the other.

Eventually the two recovered from their hormones and smiled at the other, "I'm alright; I bought it for you to enjoy anyway, Kitten." Daphne thought for a moment, "Kitten," it had been her pet name ((1)) from him for quite some time now, about four years ago to be exact, she was fourteen and he, fifteen.

The thought of it took her back to the memory of the day she had received the name. It was around fall and a previously-obese-seeming cat, which was being taken care of in the tree house of Shaggy's back-yard, had just given birth to kittens. Fred did not mind taking care of them, though he didn't see why they needed another animal when they already had Scooby-Doo, as if he belonged to every member of the gang. Velma was slightly allergic to the cat dander and therefore was not able to take one of the six home and Scooby felt as if he was getting replaced, hence why Shaggy did not at least one, either.

Finally there was Daphne. She had changed much over the years, each of the teens had when one took the time to think about it. Velma had a slight change, where as Fred probably took credit for the largest; even still, Daphne was no longer the little girl who thought she was able to have all that her heart desired within a moment's notice. In fact, she had learned quite the opposite, in that the only way the Blake family held money was by not spending much of it and leaving most of it to grow interest within the bank. She felt bad that the others could not have the kittens, and though she wished for one herself, she felt it unfair no matter how much they protested.

The gang decided to place the kittens out on the sidewalk within a box, right out side of the store which Fred's father owned. Soon enough each one of the kittens had been removed, all except for one. Not exactly the smallest of the liter, but definitely the oddball out. It was the only one of the speckled kittens who had a color fur of yellow with a hint of red, creating an illusion of slightly orange coloring.

Daphne felt sorry for the kitten and picked it up, cuddling it within her arms. As an hour or two went by and still no one took the kitten as it's own Velma was ushered away by her parents, stating that she was off to a family get-together with a few of her cousins. Not much later the Roger's came to pick up there son and his pup, who had to take his little sister to the doctor's because of a cold she had. Fred and Daphne remained behind, attempting still to find a suitable household for the kitten.

"Poor little thing, no one wants it. Probably because it's hair coloring made it look so different from everyone else." True enough, without actually stating it Daphne was speaking her feelings about herself by speaking of the cat.

Somehow, Fred managed to pick up on this and scooted his seat closer to hers, "I think they just might be scared because they don't want to hurt it. It's was the most beautiful one, Daph, and having something like that to call your own is definitely something that anyone would love to be able to do." Even though she wasn't aware if he had picked up on her usage of the cat to tell her feelings, she blushed lightly, sending a glow to light up her face. Fred's arm slowly moved around her shoulders and rested their, not even realizing that he had positioned it to be so.

Soon enough Fred did realize as their moment was interrupted by a freckle-faced little boy with dark brown hair and large, chocolate-colored brown eyes that went straight to one's heart. "Hi! My name's Timmy, I'm five today!" He exclaimed this with such pride he had made Daphne bite her lip to hold back a laughter at how adorable she found him to be.

"Hey there, Timmy, happy birthday," Fred said as he rustled the young boys hair.

"Are you giving away that kitten, mister?" he asked with a blinding smile as he looked up to Fred.

"Yep. He's the best-looking one we had, and I'm guessing he was saved just for you."

"Wow! Can I take him daddy, please?" he questioned, looking a few feet behind him to where a man with a friendly look came walking up.

"Alright Timothy, but you have to take extra special care of him, you'll have to feed him and look after hi-."

"I will, I promise!" he shouted before his father could even finish the sentence. Then, he carefully took the kitten into his arms as Daphne lowered him. "Thanks!" Timmy said as he, his father, and their new kitten rushed off to their automobile.

"Aww" Daphne sighed as she watched Timothy run off, caring deeply for the kitten. "I think he was the most excited one to get a kitten that we saw all day!" She stated as she and Fred closed their chairs and folded up the cardboard box.

"That's what I mean, Daphne. You see...there may be something, or someone, who isn't getting "taken" by anyone right now an it causes that ...let's just say it's a person, a girl." Daphne blushed, wondering each moment if he had known her intentions. "Well, this girl doesn't look like everyone else, and for that, well, she thinks that no one will ever love her, or even that she's not pretty at all." He looked down at her and the same thing that would happen four years later, when he handed her a milkshake, happened then. As they recovered from their blushing states he continued, "But the truth of the matter is, she's the most beautiful one there is, and when the person who she's meant to be taken by comes, he's going to be the most excited guy in the world!"

Fred had been walking her to the Blake Manor as he was saying this to her and as he finished they came only a few yards away from the gate. 'Perfect, maybe I have just enough time to tell him that-' She stopped her train of thought and began to do instead of thinking of doing. "Freddie...back there, you know...at the shop, I was really talking abou-"

It was then that they reached the gate and Fred quickly picked her up off the ground, his own height varying greatly from her own, and stated, "I know...Kitten." With that, he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, setting her down afterwards and then, all the while looking back at her sweetly surprised face, he made his way home.

They never spoke of that day to another after that, but what was established that day had grown progressively, and the nick-name never wore off. Neither of the other members of the gang knew the story behind it, but only the fact that Fred referred to her as it, and no one else was able to do so. As she was pulled back to the present day she stated, "Thanks Freddie," all the while attempting to suppress a laughter at the silly way the memory made her feel and the warmth of the touch that she felt as Fred held her hand in his own at the current moment.

* * *

((1)) I loathe puns and did not mean to make this such. Sorry about it to anyone who hates them as much as myself, but I could not find another way to write the sentence, though I'm sure I will once I publish this chapter. -minor groan- 


	3. In Case You Didn't Notice

As the two separate pairs that formed Mystery Inc. searched the stores for gift each found what they were looking for. Unfortunately, Fred was unable to purchase Daphne's present for her while with her and like-wise for Daphne, Velma, and Shaggy with their respective partner. Therefore, after a bit of planning by cell-phone from Fred to Shaggy, they met up and switched, each girl continuing to work with a guy. Both Shaggy and Fred may have seemed too overprotective of the girls, but they merely did not want to see them get hurt, or have pick-up lines tossed their way, though the latter they would never confess. Therefore, Velma now went off with Fred and Daphne with Shaggy and Scooby.

"So, Fred, you're not going to tell me you just spent all night around with her and didn't say a thing, right?" Velma questioned with a match-maker's gleam in her eye.

"Velma," Fred sighed, "If you're asking if I told her that I love her, the answer's 'no'."

Velma slapped his bicep and said, "What! I told you, tonight would be perfect!"

"Hey, ease up on the brutality," Fred joked as he mockingly rubbed his arm, pretending it did not hurt as much as it truthfully did. "I'm going to tell her at her family's Christmas party this year, besides, she already knows that I've liked her for a while."

"Oh Fred!" Velma exclaimed as she went to a near-by wall began hitting her head.

"Whoa! What's wrong, Velms?" Fred inquired, worried for his youngest friends state of mental stability.

"Freddie, are you that blind? Daphne's not the only one who knows that you've liked her ever since we were kids...all of Collsville knows it! When we had junior prom did you think it was mere coincidence that you were both chosen as the prince and princess? And senior prom did you think it was a fluke that you were _unanimously_ voted you king and queen? Everyone's known! Now all you have to do is tell her how you _really_ feel...that you don't just like her, you honestly love her."

True as it was, and as odd as it may seem, Fred felt more comfortable spending time sorting out his problems with Velma than Shaggy because he received answers instead of a guy's reply of "Like, I don't know man, I got the same problem!" Though every once in a while it didn't hurt him to speak with Shaggy, if only for the reason that he could relate with another and not feel alone in the universe with his issues.

"So, Mr. Can't-see-what's-right-in-front-of-me," Velma joked, "What did you two talk about?"

"Velma, incase you weren't aware I wasn't just with Daphne. I was in a mall with Daphne. Daphne. Me. Mall...I barely got her attention." Fred's hand motions almost made him loose the bags that held the gifts for his family and friends.

"I doubt it," Velma snickered in a tone so quietly that Fred almost did not hear her words. She then continued on a bit louder, "Did she at least hold your hand the entire time?"

"Yeah," Fred shrugged, not thinking much of it.

"Then believe it or not, she thought of you more than the other things. I mean, Freddie, come on! You said it yourself, you were in a mall, with Daphne, and she held your hand the entire time. Now, unless you went into a dressing room with her-" at this point Velma's eyes shot daggers out of showing him she knew his thoughts and wouldn't let her best-friend be thought of like that.

"Hey, you brought it up, Brainster," Fred stated trying to defend himself.

Her eyes rolled, yet she continued, "Then she it means she wouldn't have tried on anything she liked. Do you know exactly how many articles of clothing Daphne last tried on when she took me to the mall last month?"

"Fourteen?" Fred attempted to guess, only scoring a number that would be high for a male on a shopping spree.

"Three hundred twenty-seven," Velma's words were stated with care for a friend, yet distaste for spending such a long time in a mall.

"Oh," Fred stated with a slight shock, as he jumped out of the way of five seven to ten year old children running to the toy store past him.

"Yeah. Incase Coolsville noticed something _else_ before you did, she likes you too," Velma stated, the last part slightly mumbled.

"What!" Fred exclaimed as he purchased Daphne's gift at the jewelry department, their final stop of the night.

"Oh brother...Fred it's good thing you have looks," though she joked the previous statement something inside Velma made her feel as if she meant it. "She likes...I think she loves you too, Freddie."

The next thing Velma knew was that she was slightly backing away from Fred, in a joking manor, laughing all the while, while he did his famous 'touch-down victory dance' that had been seen on the football field so many times in the years previous to that. Soon enough each member of the gang went with their first partner and linked arms as they left the mall, each had at least three bags in hand, varying in size color, and quantity.


	4. I'm Sorry

Soon enough the big night had come, Christmas Eve, the celebration party was to begin at five o'clock on the dot at the Blake Manor. Fred had purchased a fitted tuxedo while at the mall, Daphne's choice of a dark green tie to go with it; though Fred didn't know it at the time, he would soon find out that it would match perfectly along with her own evening gown.

A formal party was nothing less than the usual for the Bake family, enough though Daphne was beginning to find it rather bore-some, she did admit to enjoying dressing in the most beautiful gowns. The vintage car pulled up to the front of the house and the Jones family stepped out. As Fred looked above to the house's balcony's, he noted that Daphne's window was covered by sheer white curtains and that a pale yellow light was emitting from it. He took this bit of information to mean that she was still attempting to perfect the image he found already perfected and smiled at her ways.

Inside he and his family were greeted by her parents, who with a slight chuckle added, "Daphne's still priming herself upstairs and attempting to have Velma help, Fred, I think you will be reassured to know that Norville and his family are near the right side of the foyer and were delighted to hear that you were coming."

After the greeting, the Jones' family moved to where they found themselves most comfortable, alongside the Dinkleys and Rogers. After exchanging a 'hello' and few laughs with each other's families, Fred and Shaggy decided to go off to get the girls. Attempting to go without being seen, both of the males crept up the stairs and soon made it to the specific hall, one of many in the manor, that they were in search for. Soon enough Daphne's room was reached and they stood outside attempting to listen in on any words that might be spoken of them.

Unfortunately for the anticipating males, the young women had heard the footsteps and guessed that it was the true 'culprits', therefore, they decided to play a trick upon them. "I can't believe he would actually believe you!" Daphne stated with a laughter to her tone.

"Yeah, well, I'm more surprised at Shaggy, he's such a klutz!" Velma retorted.

"I don't know, last time I was with Fred he almost walked into a pole, and he was captain of the football team! Imagine!" Daphne added.

"Well, at least the ... the..." Velma's voice died down as footsteps became clearer, close to the door. She opened it up, smiling at the quivering expression on Shaggy's face. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he knew that they were only playing, unaware of what they should even say in the first place.

"And you, how come you didn't look upset about it? You don't like me after all, do you Feddie?" Daphne pouted, jokingly, as she sat with her back to him, looking in the lighted mirror that rested upon her vanity. He walked over with a smile as Velma and Shaggy spoke with one another and then left downstairs.

"You referred to me as Fred," he whispered in her ear, blinded a bit by the light bulbs which surrounded the mirror and therefore still could not completely see her.

"And?" She stated as she stood, then turned from the vanity, as if to request why that meant something. It was then that both she and Fred noticed his jaw had dropped slightly at the full-on sight of her. A few seconds past, though it seemed to be at least fifteen minutes to Daphne and she looked down, somewhat upset. "I know, I look awful...it's just that-" she was cut off short.

Fred took her hand within his own and smiled down at her. "Kitten," he began, knowing she would immediately look up.

She did as was suspected of her and shone a smile full of glistening white teeth, "Yeah, Freddie?"

Fred laughed a bit, glad that he was able to predict her so well already, and then regained his composure. "It really wasn't that hard to figure out after that, Daphne. First of all, you always call me Freddie. Secondly, the only time you won't is either around a reporter of a tabloid, or when you're attempting to prank me."

Daphne left out a "hmph" of displeasure and then laughed, turning the brightness of the bulbs down, making the bedroom's lighting become quite dim. He spun her about with one hand after saying, "Now, let's have a little look at you." He smiled, and could not help but doing so, eventually holding her in place by resting his other hand against the dip of her back, "Kitten, you look just as beautiful as ever. Growing more so every time I see you, though, I don't see how you ca-"

Daphne's next words not only cut him off, but they shocked him as well. "Freddie, do you like me?" He turned her about, no longer to look her in the eye, yet he placed them in a very beautiful position. A full length mirror captured it as would a camera should they be at a high school function and taking photos in their formal wear. Both of his hands were crossed, lying on top of her own, which had been currently crossed against her body, meeting near the hips. His chin was leaning against the side of her head and slightly tilted as was hers. They both stared into the mirror for some time, a good three minutes before any words were actually spoken.

"Well, Freddie, do you?" she repeated.

"You've been my Kitten for over four years and you ask me now?" Fred stated this with a boyish grin and then a glint of mischief entered within the coloring of his eyes, "No...I can't say that I longer do." It was a truthful statement, as a matter of fact he had not liked her for while; even still, he kissed the top of her head.

Daphne took the answer without any more questions and then turned out of his hold, regrettably. A look of pain had entered her eyes, they seemed to burn with the tears she was trying to hold in; if even one tear escaped her crystal colored eyes in front of him at that moment she would loathe herself for it. "I should go down-stairs, they'll wonder where I'm at and knowing that you're up here too they're probably worry," snapped Daphne's tone as she spoke to Fred. Wondering if he had severely messed up in his plans to toy with her for the moment, he led her silent and petite self down the stairway, not uttering a word himself.


	5. A Lot ,,, Or Not

Long after the party had ended and every last one of the guests had left Daphne was sitting outside upon her balcony. She was now clad within a nightgown of silk, lavender fabric; her hair was no longer placed intricately up, yet the curls surrounding her porcelain face, added a sense of glow to it. Sorrow merely adorned her eyes as she looked out upon the heavenly crystals that adorned the dark blue sky above her. She thought about the night's events, wondering if Fred honestly thought of her as his, "Kitten" just as he had talked of four years before. A few delicate tears fell from her thoughtful eyes as she figured he must have only stated that he liked her to give as a story to laugh at when with the guys. Her reasoning, his reaction to her as the couple's exchanged gifts.

As Shaggy and Velma exchanged their gifts, and each of the Blake's employee's shared gifts with their families and friends, Daphne went up to Fred and handed him the gift which she had purchased for him. "I hope you like it," she had managed to say before he carefully unwrapped it.

"It's perfect, Daphne," he stated as he looked down at the book he held within his hands. He had talked of almost no other subject the entire last semester of the school year and Daphne knew that there was no other materialistic thing he wanted more.

"Daddy even got the author to autograph it for you," she stated as she opened up the cover page that had inscribed, 'Fred, go for your dreams, and shoot for the stars, never look back but always press forward to the goal ahead,' Fred thanked her with a kiss upon the cheek, yet as he dispersed his gifts for the others, nothing was ever handed to Daphne.

She couldn't help but notice the absence of a gift from him, the one person who mattered most to her, especially after recalling his words. In all factuality it would not matter to her that he could not get her anything if that was the case. Materialistic, despite what many thought, was not what many would characterize the charming Ms. Blake as. All she wished for from Fred was love, yet it was those horrid words that were stated after her questioning while they had been up in her room that made her full of the angst she felt overcoming her heart.

A recollection of a "girl's night" with Velma no more than two years ago had crossed her mind more than once as she watched Fred leave with his family from the party early that morning. The girls were speaking as they sprawled about Daphne's room, dressed in their pajamas, sharing a tub full of un-coooked-chocolate-chip-cookie-dough. "So...have you talked with him about it yet?" were the words that extended the seemingly shy and quiet, then teen, Velma.

"Oh gaw-" was the response she received as Daphne looked back into the depths of the gooey carton and fiddled lightly with her spoon.

The memory continued ... "You two have to discuss it sometime, Daphne. I mean...you have to let him love you before it's too late and another girl snatches him up."

Daphne's cheeks had grown a red shimmer to them as she listened to her best-friend's words in shock, "Velms, you can't be serious! I mean, yeah, I like him. But so do half the girls in Coolsville and millions of others out there. If you don't notice, every time we're on the news again Fred gets about double the amount of admirer's letters than the rest of us." Velma attempted to stifle back a laughter, yet Daphne caught her gleaming eyes, "Velma Dinkley you tell me right now what you know that I don't or I swear I'll tell Shaggy that you like him!" Velma's head turned quickly about after having jumped up and placed her hand over the red-head's mouth a few moments too late. Daphne's smile now contained an evilly playful grin, "Swearing I will...tell me!"

The threat honestly should have meant nothing to Velma, yet she did not know that Shaggy would tell of his feelings for her less than a week after. "Alright. Well, you know how you and Freddie are best friends and are constantly with each other, all the time, day or night, night or d-"

"Velma, I have two things to say to you," Daphne had interrupted; to this young girl it would seem than interrupting another would come almost as a gift...a gift which she had been blessed with a million times over. "First of all, I'm only with him a lot in the morning and afternoon. Secondly, we haven't been talking much on the phone at night, he always says that he's, and I quote, 'dead-dog tired and though he wants to talk, he can't'."

"Oh, yes, about that! He hasn't replaced you or anything, he still thinks of you as his best-friend, and as always, wants you as more, but...he's been talking to me. He says he likes you...a lot."


	6. Because I Love You Too

Daphne was soon taken out of her recolection state as she heard a noise behind her, footsteps of some sort. Wondering who was still up at nearly a quarter after three in the morning she turned about from her stance and looked into her room.

"Kitten?" A deep, soothing, and ultimately comforting voice sounded from within.

"Freddie?" She questioned with hope; no matter how upset she may have been with him or how much hurt she felt that she had received by the night, she knew, no matter the pain it caused her, she would be unable to stop the love she held for him.

"Alright, if someone other than myself calls you 'Kitten' we need to have a long talk," he stated as he walked out onto the balcony. Then, placing her in the photograph position as before he sheepishly added, "And I also hope no one would ever come into your room so late at night...well, other than me."

She chuckled and with her head against his chest, the tip of it barely reaching his chin, she looked up at him, to see that he was the one looking first. "It's morning now, silly." After a pause she whispered "Wait a minute, how did you get past the security?" slightly having forgotten that she was wearing only her nightgown until the chill hit her with more force than before and she began to shiver, also adding a chatter to her teeth which was not at all what she expected.

Fred watched with a sympathetic gaze entering his own eyes and took off his coat. It was far too big for the young woman to fit in, but she, in silent secrets to Velma, would latter gush that she preferred it that way.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He then commented, "You know, the password should be a bit tougher than the date of your birth."

Suddenly, she turned on him, remembering the night's events with sorrow and a heart of steel, "Well, I'm glad you remember it." Her voice was cold, breakable as a thin piece of ice, seemingly shattering as if dropped.

"Of course I would, Kitten," silence followed as Fred attempted to figure why she spoke as she had. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked, aware that she must be upset with him for the 'truth' which he had stated earlier in the room.

She then softened, looking into his eyes would make any girl do that, but for her, it was for another reason, true love, not a silly school girl crush, and in that moment she knew it. "It's silly really, nothing that really matt-" Her voice trailed off as she looked into his eyes, deep within, searching for an answer of some sort. She disappeared into a question of, "What are you doing here, and what's in your pocket?" She had noted the feeling of his hand within his pocket as he was searching for something rather important.

He placed his index finger gently over her lips, "All in good time, Kitten, I promise to answer you in a moment, but will you tell me something first?" Daphne let out a sigh and then felt herself being swooped off the ground, literally, as Fred took her bridal style within his arms.

"Freddie! What are you doing, put me down!" These had been Daphne's words in a shouted whisper, wishing not to wake anyone up.

"I might, though you're clinging awfully tight to me, do you really want me to let you go?" His cocky and arrogant tone was all in fun and Daphne was able to tell by the way he held his head high instead of looking into her eye as she so often caught him doing. Not only did Daphne catch the sense of playful mischief within his voice, but also the tone which held such love and comfort, everything she always longed to hear when he spoke to her. "Daphne Blake," he whispered in her ear, the sound of his voice even making her feel warm, as he continued to hold her she felt less upset with him and only more in love.

"Yes, Freddie?" she questioned looking up at him. He moved her slightly so that she stayed within the same position, yet was only supported by one hand as he dangled a delicate pendant of a silver heart attached to a matching chain. She inspected it closely, smiling all the while, as she read it's inscription upon the back, 'To My Kitten...with my whole heart devoted I say, 'I love you.''

A kiss was then given from one to the other and Fred questioned, "Now do you see why I was unable to say that I merely liked you?"

"Well of course, silly." Daphne was never one to hold a grudge for too long, especially when it came to her Fred. She thought about those words for a moment, 'Her Fred.' The time had finally come and now she could say with her whole heart that they loved one another and both knew it. Even though she did not have difficulties with grudges, she added with a playful hit to his bicep, "But you can't ever do that to me again!"

Fred's smile, if possible grew more warm, caring, and charming as he looked within her eyes, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. "And why is that, Kitten?" he questioned, knowing the answer which was soon to follow it.

"Because I love you too," she blushed and looked momentarily away from him until his hand brought her face to his own and kissed her lips with a gentle touch.

Eventually, Daphne was soon soundly asleep, her head pressed lightly against his chest, as he spoke with her upon the balcony that morning before the sunrise. Later that morning, around eight thirty, Daphne awoke lying in her bed. As her eyes fluttered open while she wondered to herself if it had been nothing more than a dream. If in fact it had been, she knew that no other dream could surpass it; yet, should it have not been a dream-

It was then that she felt it around her, the over-sized, black, formal wear tuxedo jacket which Fred had draped around her shoulders and her arms eventually made their ways into the sleeves. Fred had obviously placed her there, most likely not long after she fell asleep within his arms. She snuggled deep within it, gripping the extra fabric within her hands, never wishing that she would have to take it off.

As she did so, she had turned slightly and the strain of hair she always found to be the most annoying, while Fred had admitted to her last night that he found it to be beautiful, had once again fallen into her eyes. She placed it behind her ear with one swift movement and as her hand made it's way down it touched something cold upon her neck. The necklace, Freddie had latched it upon her neck not long after giving it to her, and she was glad to know that it was formal enough to wear to a ball, yet simple enough to wear with any of her outfits, she never had to take it off. As she thought about that to herself she knew, she never would. The next thing she noticed was her personal phone line, the telephone resting upon it was ringing, she had no need to wonder who it was as she picked it up and placed it to her ear. The first words spoken by the male upon the other end was none other than, "Good morning, Kitten."


End file.
